A Sense
by Enderdeath731
Summary: At first it seems like a regular Minecraft event. But the flames roar and hatred boils under the surface, creating a deadly plot. Two people meet, finding they have something in common, but can they remain in control when danger strikes? (Contains the YouTuber AntVenom) Rated T for violence.


**Hey guys, it Enderdeath and here's my first Minecraft story for FanFiction. I'd like to give a little bit of background before I start. FIRST: This is about the YouTuber AntVenom, and I may get some facts wrong, or have screwed up his personality. I try to make my stories as accurate as possible, but since I haven't even watched half of AntVenom's videos, I will probably get something wrong at some point or another. Please let me know if I do get something wrong, because I will try to fix it. SECOND: Originally, this was written from my point of view, and actually gave away my real, full, name. So, for security's sake, I had to change a few things. Also worth noting, this takes place in a public school, and since I've never been to public school, I'm probably going to get a few things wrong there, too. THIRD: This story takes place a few years from now. FOURTH: All of the YouTubers mentioned are real YouTubers,** **therefore, I own none of them, or Minecraft, or anything else I mention in this story. In fact, the only thing in this story that no one else can claim is my character. Okay, let the story commence!**

A Sense

I sat high up, alone, with no other people near me, watching the stage. For now it was empty, but I knew that soon, popular Youtubers would fill the vacant place. I was particularly excited for this tour group, because it had some of my favorite Minecraft Youtubers. Every weekend in this school year, the Youtubers had divided into different tour groups and traveled around America, setting up in schools, community centers, and all sorts of random places. People from around the area came to meet and talk with them, and it was so cool. The first 'event' on the list was just the Youtubers getting up on the stage and introducing themselves before heading to their separate stalls. More people were beginning to gather in the auditorium area and thankfully no one sat near me. Even if I was going to public school here now, I was still very daunted by many strangers in one place. My friends knew that about me and asked me why I'd wanted to meet random Youtubers.

'That's different' I had protested, 'Most of them, I watch their videos often, and it feels like I know them personally. Like I can predict what they'll say or do before they even do it.'

So that's the reason I'm sitting in the back, away from everyone else, waiting for some familiar faces to appear on stage. I glanced towards the guest entrance doors and see my cousin, Patrick coming in. He looked extremely happy to be here, and when he spotted me, he waved excitedly. I waved back, and he climbed up the stairs to join me.

"How's it going?" I asked him. He didn't stop grinning as he answered.

"As of right now, awesome! I didn't think I would be able to come but I made it!" Patrick bounced in his seat. There was no way my twelve year old cousin could be more hyperactive than he was now. He hadn't even been this wild after drinking three Mountain Dew's in row. That had _not _been a pleasant experience for me.

Then the music started. At first it sounded like Coldplay's 'Paradise' but then instead, Skydoesminecraft started singing about Minecraft. I made a grunting noise, because I disliked the singer's personality, but I loved the song. Patrick didn't notice, as he was gazing with rapt attention at the stage. The crowd rose and cheered as the first Youtuber, CaptainSparklez, otherwise known as Jordan, walked on stage, smiling and waving at the crowd. Patrick went nuts, jumping up and down, screaming, and generally being a fangirl. I laughed, because even though I had subscribed to Jordan's channel, I would only fangirl over two people.

Next came the part where I myself would fangirl. My favorite YouTubers, Pat and Jen, walked out hand in hand. Jen looked terrified at the prospect of so many people, but Pat smiled at us, laughing in excitement. I laughed and jumped around like Patrick had been doing, and I almost tripped down the stairs. I caught myself just in time, but still smiled, remembering the multiple times Jen had fallen off of something in the game and died during recording sessions.

The next few people, OMGChad and VanRyder, were just fine by me. Finally, the 'leaders' of the tour group walked out. AntVenom, or Taylor, appeared first, looking nervous, but seemed a bit more confident after his girlfriend, Grailmore walked out soon after. As soon as I saw Taylor, a cold feeling passed through me and I shivered. I got this feeling sometimes, and it usually meant something important was going to happen. I fell silent and tried to ignore the crowd for a few seconds as I listened for something. I didn't hear anything but the feeling still lingered. I turned my attention back to the stage, but I remained alert.

"Hey, guys, AntVenom here," Taylor began, stepping up to the microphone. The crowd cheered in response, and Taylor continued. "Welcome back to the third tour group of 2014. And there are some awesome people in this building tonight. Would you like to come up and introduce yourselves?" Taylor stepped back, and beckoned VanRyder to come up.

As the next few people came up and told a bit about themselves, I hardly listened, waiting in anticipation for Pat and Jen to come forwards.

As Jordan stepped back, Taylor said, "And now for a pair of Youtubers who were dating when they started, and now are happily married!" Taylor waved Pat and Jen forwards from where they were sitting.

Pat grabbed the mic and enthusiastically greeted the crowd. "Hey guys! My name is Pat, known as the Youtuber PopularMMOS. And as some of you may know, this is my wife, Jen!"

"Hey guys," Jen smiled nervously. I grinned, knowing she was daunted by the fact that she was standing in front of so many people, but I knew she was going to get an enthusiastic response.

And indeed she did. Almost half the girls in the stands made giant hearts above their heads with their arms, and I was also one of the many who screamed, "We love you, Jen!" Jen straightened, clearly not expecting such an energetic response.

Pat started talking again, "So we were so excited when we were invited to join this tour group. This is the second place we've been to so far, and I have to say, I've been loving it! The fans are amazing, and it's really an honor just to see how many people know about us and like us. Plus, the people we've been traveling with are so epic!" Pat pulled Jen up to the mic and whispered something in her ear.

Jen swallowed and began, "I'm so nervous to be standing in front of you all, and I feel like I'm about to fall off a cliff."

"Isn't that what you normally do?" Someone in the audience called out. Several other people laughed quietly, and Jen smiled. "Well, I suppose so. In-game only, though."

The audience applauded as Pat and Jen stepped back. Finally, Taylor walked up to the mic and stayed there.

"So I already mentioned that I'm AntVenom, and I'm kind of the unofficial-official 'leader' of this tour group. This is just the second place we've been so far, and I can already predict this is going to go great. After I'm finished speaking, we're going to have everyone leave the auditorium for five minutes while we set up individual stands. After that, you can come and talk to us. We're also going to be selling T-shirts at the stands, so be sure to come along for that! If you've volunteered to help, come to the front of the stage while people are exiting."

Music started playing again, this time the song 'Through the Night', as the crowd dispersed. I was a volunteer, so I picked my way through the crowd, Patrick trailing me until we passed the doors. After that, I walked alone, surrounded by people. I made my way to the front of the stage, where five other people had gathered. There were four boys and my friend Alicia had also volunteered. She waved at me and embraced me in a girl hug. I laughed as she drew back, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Isn't this great?" Alicia bounced on her toes. I nodded, knowing she was a huge fan of VanRyder. I chatted with her for a little while as another guy and girl joined us around the stage and the audience drained out. Eventually, Taylor walked up to us, a clipboard in his hand with the other Youtubers in tow. I smiled, seeing Pat and Jen talking together at the back.

"All right, so here's the plan. Each of you is going to be working with one of us to set up individual stands. They're going to be lined up against that wall-" Taylor gestured towards the side of the auditorium with his right hand "-and I'm now going to split you into groups." Taylor glanced down at the clipboard, reading the piece of paper.

"Okay. Josh White, you are going with Chad." A tall, skinny teenager, probably about fifteen, nodded and followed the assigned Youtuber to the wall. They were talking excitedly before long, but I turned my attention back to Taylor.

"Alicia Wangard, you're assisting Van." Alicia squeaked excitedly but instantly put on an expression of embarrassment. Van, however, was miles away from being offended. Instead, he laughed, led Alicia away, and I knew for sure my friend was very happy.

"Ryan Farlinger you are going with Pat, and Lily Farlinger, you are going with Jen." The girl, Lily, immediately struck up a conversation with Jen as they walked away, and Jen seemed to relax a little bit. I smiled, glad that Jen wasn't going to be on edge. And that reminded me, I needed to stay alert. My attention drifted for a moment as I listened for strange noises again, but all I heard from outside was the fans talking, even though it was muffled. I listened for a tone of anger from the Youtubers as they started to set up their stalls, but they all sounded happy. I snapped my focus back to Taylor, but I had missed who was going with Jordan. Thankfully, it wasn't me, because Jordan had already left the group and no one was glaring at me.

"Jacob Simmons, go with Rachel, and that leaves Makayla Servus to come with me," Taylor finished and caught my eye. I blinked, mildly surprised that I'd been chosen to assist Taylor, but hey. I wasn't complaining.

As we walked away, Taylor attempted to start up a conversation. "So what made you want to be a volunteer?"

"Well," I replied, choosing my words carefully. We reached the folding table where the stand was supposed to be, and as I grabbed the T-shirt box, I continued. "I feel like I'm friends with most of the people in this group, even though this is the first time I've talked with any of them face-to-face. Besides, I like to help people out." I opened the box of T-shirts, and looked at the design of the AntVenom skin slaying a Minecraftian cow.

"Just pull one out for display and lay it on the table," Taylor instructed, glancing over for a second. He was busy setting up a sign that hung from the table. After he taped it in place, he grabbed another box with more merchandise. I lay a T-shirt with a black background on the table, making sure it was straight. I was such a perfectionist about little things.

It wasn't long until everything was set up. I glanced at my watch, seeing that there was exactly one minute until the fans were allowed to come in. Everything seemed in order, but as I glanced at the doors, I felt the cold chill again. I tensed, glancing around, and then I closed my eyes, trying to listen.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Taylor ask. I opened my eyes again and turned to look at him. He was staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry, It's just that sometimes I get the feeling something important is going to happen," I glanced over my shoulder again, and seeing nothing, turned back to face Taylor. To my surprise, Taylor nodded like he knew what I was talking about.

"I get that a lot too. Often I'll just feel that something's not going to go right, or that something will happen seconds before it actually does." I thought back and realized that he was telling the truth and that I had seen it on several occasions.

"The last time I had feeling like this, something dangerous actually happened. Since then, I started to train to stay more alert, and identify sounds that could possibly -" I was forced to stop as the doors opened and fans poured in, chattering noisily.

"Meet me in thirty minutes beside the stage," Taylor whispered to me, before he almost jumped into the chair behind his stand. I let the crowd carry me farther over, but halted at Jordan's stand. I laughed, forgetting my feeling of dread for a moment because Jordan's stand was completely covered in red and yellow glitter. Apparently, he was taking 'Captain Sparklez' to a whole new level. Jordan grinned at the masses of people who were staring at the glitter like they couldn't figure out what was going on.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and saw Patrick squeezing past me to get up front. Being about a foot taller than he was, I stepped back and was still able to see fine. I waited my turn for a little while, and bought a Captain Sparklez backpack. "Nice decoration," I complimented Jordan and he laughed.

"Thanks!" He called as I stepped back. I caught another glimpse of Patrick again, arms full of Captain Sparklez merchandise. I grinned and made my way over to Pat's table, which was unsurprisingly pushed up next to Jen's. They were sitting next to each other, each having their own conversation with the fans. I waited rather impatiently for my turn, and when I came up to Jen I saw she still looked a little frightened.

"Don't be nervous, Jen," I said as I paid for a couple T-shirts. "You're too awesome to be nervous." Jen laughed, and I smiled back. "It's the truth," I winked and moved to Pat's side of the stand. I bought a poster of his and Jen's Minecraft skins standing next to Bomby, who was sitting on some TNT.

"Thanks! Hey, would you think it'd be a good idea to maybe do some videos with other Youtubers, like AntVenom or Captain Sparklez?" Pat asked. I didn't have to think long before I answered.

"Sure! They're both good Youtubers, and I think you would enjoy playing Minecraft with them." I told him honestly, smiling insanely. My face was set permanently to 'happy' whenever I thought about Pat and Jen. Being around them, it was set to 'crazy happy'.

I glanced down at my watch again. Oh Notch, had it really been twenty minutes already? They were about to start the Question and Answer and I had to meet Taylor in ten minutes. I started to make the long journey across the auditorium, wading through the crowd. The talking seemed to get louder and I was involuntarily focusing in on every little sound.

"I heard that she-This is so awe-I think you're totally e-" I started to breathe faster. I've had this happen before, and last time, I had a panic attack. _No._ I told myself firmly. _You can't let yourself be overwhelmed right now_. So many different voices crowded in on my thoughts though, and I couldn't concentrate on any single sound. Strangers swirled around me and I jerked my head around, trying to see if there was anywhere calm I could go. I picked up quiet laughter from someone, but they just kept laughing over and over. It almost sounded like fire crackling and I started to pant. That's when I picked up the faintest trace of something unusual. Smoke.

I shoved my way through the crowd with a new urgency. I had to get to the exit doors. They were currently closed but not locked, and I opened them, peering down the hallway. Nothing that way. Then I looked to the side with the main entrance doors and my heart stopped. No further than a few yards away, a fire had swallowed the main doors, and was lapping greedily down the hall. I froze in a panic, my mind shutting down completely. I knew I should run, but my legs wouldn't move. Then I felt someone pulling me back, the door closing in front of my face.

I turned to see Taylor. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"Fire," I whispered. Then louder, "Fire!"

Taylor didn't bother checking to see if I was right. Even though we were in danger, I felt a little grateful that he believed me. I glanced back at the door, and saw smoke drifting past the little window. Then a spark. And another spark. I jumped as flames roared up in front of the window. The fire was eating the door, and I stepped back hastily.

"Everyone stay calm, but keep quiet!" Taylor shouted. I could see he was struggling to not panic himself. The crowd's chattering died down, and I felt a little calmer. "Get to the stage and stay there. Do not move." Taylor turned back to me. "Stay with me. I'll need your help if things go badly." I nodded, taking a deep breath. It didn't help, because I could still smell the smoke, but I pulled a little curtain down over the door windows. Maybe it would be easier if none of the crowd saw that the school was being barbequed to a crisp.

Taylor backed a little ways away from the door, and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He glanced at an emergency contact sign on the door, and dialed a number. I heard him talking but didn't know what he was saying. I had instead trained my hearing on the crowd. I managed to focus in on Patrick's voice above all the others, although since it was muted and further away, I could only hear a slur of words. At least I gathered he was speaking with Alicia, so I knew he was safe.

The temperature seemed to rise a few degrees, and as I glanced back at the doors, I saw smoldering black pieces of wood dotted across the doors. The fire was spreading, and it was spreading fast. I blinked, knowing that any moment now, the doors were going to burn, and we would be trapped. I thought about the fire alarm, but then remembered some idiot had broken the one in the auditorium yesterday. It wasn't too likely that we could reach the one in the hall either.

"-Yes, and please hurry." Taylor finished his call and backed a few feet away from the door. He coughed a couple times, and I could hear my own breath rasping in my throat. The smoke wouldn't have started to affect the crowd yet, but it was more than likely they could smell it by now. No sooner than I had thought that, I heard a girl ask why it smelled like smoke. I felt a cold dread creep over me. The crowd wouldn't stay calm when they were being burned alive, but I felt hope again. Sirens wailed distantly, probably only two miles away. I silently thanked the firemen for their quick response, even though I knew the most dangerous event was about to take place. The large windows in the auditorium were made of incredibly thick glass, so there was no escape there. Really, the only way out of the auditorium was through the doors – which were currently smoking. Great.

Taylor closed his eyes for a second and I felt a rush of pity. The guy was like me, with the same ability to sense certain events, but the only difference was I had trained for a situation like this. He was totally unprepared, and had come here expecting a relatively peaceful tour. Not an emergency.

I tilted my head, wondering why the fire started in the first place. There had been no exposed electrical wires near the entrance to the school. The only possible explanation was a person actually setting the fire themselves. But why? What would be their motives?

I swallowed. Could it be possible that Taylor and I were dangerous? If someone was against us, then surely this would be their opportune moment to dispose of us. It would be dismissed as a tragic accident and no one would know the truth – but along with us, only a few hundred teens would be incinerated. I felt my chest tighten, though if it was because of the smoke or determination, I knew not. I couldn't let our enemy, whoever it was, succeed with their plan. Assuming that was their plan. Doubt welled up inside of me, and I felt my conscious split in two. I argued with myself in my head, one part of me trying to convince myself it was just a coincidence, the other part trying to convince me it was a plot. It was only a matter of seconds before the side that was making sense won – and I was sure that the fire was planned.

"We have to survive. We can't let the fire consume us," I rasped. Taylor glanced over, and started coughing as the smoke thickened. He didn't need to say anything, but I got the silent message. _Can we really survive this?_

I truthfully didn't know, but my courage plummeted as the first tiny flame appeared on our side of the doors. The flame grew and stretched over the door, and I backed up hurriedly as the heat intensified further. "Any second now," I breathed, so soft only I could hear my words. One second. Two seconds. A scream split the sir, just as I was expecting. Time seemed to slow down as the crowd fell into a mass panic. I could hear each beat of my heart, and heard the sirens slow, mournful wailing. I could hear Taylor's breath coming fast as he struggled with himself, trying to remain calm. I watched some of the crowd run towards the doors, then turn sharply and flee back to the stage. Others crouched low to the ground, a few were looking around in confusion, and the YouTubers themselves were apparently attempting to stay composed, but failing miserably.

"Snap out of it!" Taylor grabbed my arm. I jerked out of my thoughts and time resumed what seemed to be a normal speed, but it still seemed to be going too fast. The fire flickered up the walls, and raced across the Minecraft banner, smoke curling across the ceiling. Taylor practically had to pull me out of the way as a nearby American flag was burned to ashes.

I heard firemen yelling, and caught a glimpse of one trying to break his way into the auditorium using the sealed exit door. Wait. Why was the exit door sealed? I ran over, ignoring Taylor's protests, which pretty much forced him to follow. I reached the exit door and stared at it. All around the edges, it was sealed with concrete, and I ran my fingers over the hard mixture. "Someone sealed the door," I turned back to Taylor. "Someone planned this." Taylor shook his head, clearly not believing me but I tugged on the door handle.

"It's sealed shut!" I shouted at him, trying to get him to understand. "It wasn't like this last week, or even yesterday!"

"What? Who would do that?" Taylor reached out and laid his hand on the door. "And why?"

"Maybe someone who knows about our senses," I suggested darkly, "And doesn't like the fact that we exist with them."

"What?" Taylor glared at me. "Is that -" he stopped and blinked. I felt a shiver run through me and I braced myself.

"You're right," Taylor whispered. "I felt something – evil."

I didn't have a chance to reply before the ceiling groaned. The heavy metal beams that supported it were weakening, made softer by the white hot flame wreathing around them. The crowd fell silent as one, realizing the danger that was about to befall them. They would either be crushed, or burned alive if they stayed where they were they were standing.

"Get onto the stage!" I shouted at the crowd, walking quickly towards them and momentarily forgetting about evil plots to dispose of me and Taylor. I herded the crowd onto the stage, Taylor catching on and helping, reassuring a few of the more panicky people. Everyone crowded together and I heard a few people crying. I felt tears gathering behind my own eyes and I struggled not to break down. Approximately two hundred people needed someone to protect them, and I wasn't sure Taylor could do all that on his own. If I lost control, everything could fall apart. I heard some guy, probably about thirty, shout angrily and run straight towards the main entrance doors. Time slowed down again, and knew that a fireman was chopping down the exit door. I knew that the rest of the crowd was gathered behind me, and heard Patrick shouting, trying to reach me. But all of that paled into insignificance as I watched the one fool run to the doors and fling water from a drink container onto the flames. The fire hissed as it was extinguished, and the guy flung open the doors, running into the fire-filled hall. I froze, a cold dread gripping my heart as Taylor ran after him. Half a second after he left the relative safety of the auditorium, the door frame caved in, shutting off all access to the rest of the crowd.

Leaving me alone, and Taylor gone.

The next few minutes, I couldn't get the image out of my head. I imagined Taylor, alone and surrounded by roaring flames. I imagined the smoke choking him as he lay sprawled on the hall floor, the fire quickly consuming him. I couldn't comprehend the fact that I would never see him again, and I felt tears trickle down my cheek. I felt someone pull me away from the intense heat, but the image remained engraved in my thoughts.

"Is there anyone else in there?" I heard someone ask. I blinked, seeing that I was now in front of the school, and a fireman was standing beside me. I couldn't bring myself to answer, but I just stared at the roaring flames consuming the school. There was nothing left, and surely no one could survive in there.

Why would someone do this? Who would want to kill us? My mind swirled with questions like the smoke curling into the sky.

All that I knew was that I would never see Taylor again.

**Well that was 'A Sense!' There is a planned sequel, because this ended on quite the cliffhanger. So if you enjoyed this story, keep an eye out for 'Up In Flames' - it will be coming soon, but I need to send it to my friend who also serves as an editor. Reviews are always appreciated, and I guess I'll see ya'll later!  
><strong>


End file.
